This invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a noise-suppressing encapsulation, a cooling air blower to ventilate the encapsulation, at least one cooling air inlet opening and at least one cooling air outlet opening arranged in the encapsulation, and an exhaust pipe connected to the engine by means of at least one body-resonance-absorbing compensator located at least partially within the encapsulation.